Goron Weapons
The Goron Weapons are a set of fiery red bludgeoning weapons in Relics of Hyrule. They can be found in select dungeons around Skyrim or wielded by certain enemies. Unlike the Armos Weapons, the Goron Weapons cannot be crafted. The Goron Weapons are generally equal in strength to Dwarven or Glass weapons. Much like the Forgotten and Armos Weapons, multiple Goron Weapons of the same type can be reforged at a Terminan Forge to create a stronger version of the weapon. With each strike, Goron weapons deal fire damage that burns for 3 points for 3 seconds. This effect is not applied via an enchantment, so Goron weapons can be enchanted with other effects. Goron Club The Goron Club is equivalent in damage to a standard Dwarven Mace, but has a lower weight and higher value. A Goron Club is guaranteed to be found next to chest in the caverns of Morwitijaal and may appear as an Enthralled Weapon or wielded by Hylian Ghosts. Goron Mace The Goron Mace is equal in strength to a typical Glass Mace, albeit with a higher value. A Goron Mace can be found in an urn in the snowy caverns of Sightless Pit and may appear as an Enthralled Weapon or wielded by Hylian Ghosts. Goron Maul The Goron Maul is somewhat similar to a Glass Mace, but deals slightly higher damage and has both a greater weight and value. A Goron Maul can be found in a small, inverted, flooded room in Itnamzand and may appear as an Enthralled Weapon or wielded by Hylian Ghosts. Goron Shortstaff The Goron Shortstaff is equal in strength to an Orcish Battleaxe, but has a lower weight and higher value. Goron Shortstaffs can only be found wielded by Hylian Ghosts and may appeared as an Enthralled Weapons. Goron Quarterstaff The Goron Quarterstaff is similar in terms of damage to an Orcish Battleaxe, but has a lower weight and higher value. A Goron Quarterstaff can be found in a room near the end of Itnamzand and another on a counter in Alftand Ruined Tower. Quarterstaffs may also appear as an Enthralled Weapon or wielded by Hylian Ghosts. A unique Goron Quarterstaff named Scintilla is wielded by Latimer in Haafingar Secret Grotto. Scintilla is enchanted with Fire Damage (25pts for per hit). Goron Staff The Goron Staff is a destruction staff that fires a gout of flames dealing 18 points of Fire damage per second, as well as a 10% weakness to fire that lingers for 4 seconds. A Goron Staff can be found in the Hall of Rumination in Blackreach. Hylian Ghosts also have a chance of carrying Goron Staffs. If the player has the Triforce of Knowledge or knows the Bolero of Fire, a Goron Staff can also be crafted at the Staff Enchanter in Tel Mithryn using 2 Heart Stones and a Goron Quarterstaff. Goron War-Mace The Goron War-Mace is equivalent in damage and weight to a Glass Warhammer, but has a higher value. A Goron War-Mace can be found resting on a table in Mzinchaleft and may appear as an Enthralled Weapon or wielded by a Hylian Ghost. Lore Goron weapons were used by Goron soldiers during the Last Great War of Hyrule. Hylian Soldiers also wielded the weapons. Gorons were able to forge weapons that never cooled down after being forged, keeping residual heat from the lava of Death Mountain. Background and Inspiration The Goron Weapons were first implemented in version 4.4 with Morwitijaal. The Goron Club, Goron Quarterstaff, and Goron Staff were the first to be added. Other weapons were added in later versions. The Goron Maul is the newest weapon of the set. The Goron Weapons are remodeled and retextured Dwarven weapons. They deliberately do not hold bloodstains, as they are designed to be permanently hot enough to inflict burns with each strike. Any blood, therefore, boils away before it can stain the weapon. JKalenad considered adding a Goron Sword or a Goron War Axe, but decided to limit the weapons to blunt, bludgeoning weapons to fit the nature of the Gorons. Daruk's Boulder Breaker, planned for 6.7, will be the only Goron Sword. See Also Goron Warrior Armor Goron Shield Igneous Hammer Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Weapons Category:Warhammers Category:Maces Category:Staves Category:Weapon